


Feel Like Makin' Love

by beggar_always



Series: The Neighbor Lady [1]
Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn walks in on Carlton having a little alone time with the radio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feel Like Makin' Love

It was a beautiful day and Shawn was in a beautiful mood. The motorcycle beneath him made him feel like he was flying as he weaved his way across town.

Shawn smiled as he drove up to his favorite detective's house, seeing the garage door open. He knew Carlton was planning to use his day off to complete some much needed yard work (the grass was looking dangerously tall) and Shawn was looking forward to catching a dirty, sweaty Lassiter, possibly shirtless in the heat of the day.

Shawn caught the first notes of music as he turned his bike off at the end of the driveway. He thought he'd seen a radio in there before, but hadn't previously heard Carlton use it. Shawn frowned in thought as he tried to figure out just what song was playing. He stopped walking when he heard a voice singing along softly. Carlton had never struck him as the type to sing along but, admittedly, the more he got to know the man, the more Carlton surprised him.

"_Baby, if I think about you, I think about love,_" Shawn grinned as he suddenly recognized just what song Carlton was singing to. Lassie a classic rock fan? Definitely a side of him Shawn could appreciate. He moved to the open garage door and peered in. Carlton was at the far end of it, his back to Shawn as he swayed a little as he sang and put things into a large toolbox. "_And if I had the sun and moon And they were shinin'_" Carlton started to turn toward the door, not yet knowing he had an audience.

"_I would give you both night and day love…_" Carlton froze, finally catching sight of Shawn grinning in the doorway. Shawn saw the way the man's face began to flush and knew the detective was about to stammer some sort of excuse while changing the station to something boring and 'easy' listening. Something more…expected. He was surprised, then, when Carlton gripped the wrench he was holding like a microphone and sang loudly (though a little off-key) "_Feel like makin' love._"

Carlton took a predatory step toward Shawn. "_Feel like makin' love,_" Carlton and the song repeated. Shawn didn't think he'd ever been quite so turned on before. "_Feel like makin' love to you,_" Shawn's breath caught as Carlton swept him close and backed him against the wall, hands moving to rest against the wall on either side of Shawn, blocking him in.

"How did I _not_ figure you for a Bad Company fan?" Shawn murmured as Carlton tilted his face down toward him, still humming slightly. Carlton grinned, his eyes torn between Shawn's eyes and his lips.

"Did you ever doubt I was born with a six-gun in my hand?" he whispered huskily. Shawn's groan only made it as far as Carlton's mouth. He gripped Carlton's hips as the man leaned into him. The song had switched (something by ZZ Top, Shawn thought vaguely), but neither man seemed even remotely interested in singing along to this one.

Shawn gasped as he felt long fingers pop open the button of his jeans. He turned his head slightly to catch Carlton's mouth with his cheek. "Not that I'm complaining," Shawn panted as Carlton sucked lightly across his jawline. "But your door's wide open."

"Mmm. Ms. Eaton's the only one around," Carlton murmured against Shawn's skin. "She could stand five feet away and think I'm decorating a Christmas tree." Shawn moaned as Carlton's hand made it under the waistband of his jeans, running lightly against his growing erection.

"Is that what you're going to start calling it?" Shawn managed to gasp. "'Decorating the tree'? Five minutes ago it was 'makin love'." Carlton chuckled against Shawn's throat.

"Shut up Spencer," he said half-heartedly. Shawn's mouth stayed defiantly open as Carlton's lips found his again. He groaned and pulled Carlton closer by the hips as Carlton slid his hand past Shawn's boxers. Carlton's grip was firm and Shawn knew it was unfair of him not to return the favor.

Shawn kept his left hand on Carlton's hip, but used the right to undo the fly of Carlton's jeans. Carlton was just as hard as he was and they groaned together as Shawn's hand wrapped around him.

Both men were panting heavily by the time Carlton shoved Shawn's jeans and underwear down to his knees. Shawn barely saw the other man lick a finger.

"Shit," Shawn murmured, using his freehand to grab Carlton's shoulder for support as Carlton teased his ass with the slick finger.

"Please don't," Carlton said with a smirk before he kissed him. Shawn bit Carlton's lip as the finger pushed inside. He felt the extra puff of breath that told him Carlton was trying not to laugh into his mouth. Carlton always seemed amused when he pleased Shawn, as if he was surprised he was capable of making someone squirm. Shawn was always just happy to hear the other man laugh.

The second finger stroked _exactly_ where he wanted it to and Shawn gasped, head hitting back against the wall as his knees went weak. He was forced to let go of Carlton's erection, holding himself up with both hands on Carlton's shoulders. He knew Carlton had other plans for it anyway.

"Okay?" Carlton asked softly against Shawn's ear. The hand he'd been using to slowly jack Shawn off moved, the arm wrapping around Shawn's back to help hold him up.

"Mmm," Shawn moaned in response. Carlton chuckled softly. He kissed Shawn's mouth before he turned him gently. In general, the men preferred to face each other during their sexual encounters. Carlton reveled in eye contact and Shawn just loved to watch the reactions on the other man's face. But face-to-face sex standing up against the wall of the garage would have required more acrobatic skill than either man really had the patience for just then.

Shawn braced himself against the wall as he felt the head of Carlton's cock against his ass. He moaned as Carlton pressed into him slowly. Once he was in, Carlton wrapped an arm around Shawn's middle, his other hand reaching down to stroke Shawn again. He placed a soft kiss at the nape of Shawn's neck.

"You're torturing me," Shawn grumbled, rocking his hips back slightly. Carlton nipped at his neck before pulling back. He thrust forward, making Shawn groan and curse. Carlton quickly established a rhythm, thrusting into Shawn in time with the hand he used on his cock. Shawn bit his lip and closed his eyes as he pushed his hips back to meet Carlton's forward movement.

"Fuck, you're amazing Lassie," he gasped as Carlton pushed just right. Carlton sucked a little harder on his neck in response. Shawn grasped the arm around him, needing the extra contact between them as he felt himself rushing closer to climax.

The next thrust hit Shawn's prostate and Shawn came with a surprised shout, Carlton holding him up as he trembled. Carlton gave him a second before gripping his hips with both hands and thrusting harder and faster. Shawn moaned, pressing his forehead to the wall. A moment later, Carlton came, Shawn's name on his lips. They were both panting for breath as Shawn turned his head so they could kiss. Carlton slipped out of Shawn and turned him carefully so they could kiss more easily, tongues feeling lazy in each other's mouths.

"You know," Shawn began between kisses. "When you said 'yard work'…I had this whole joke…planned about you…sowing your seed." Carlton stopped kissing him and stared at Shawn for a moment. He laughed loudly and pulled Shawn closer.

"I think we both sowed a little," he murmured against Shawn's lips. Shawn grinned, hands sliding down toward Carlton's ass.

A small cough came from the open doorway, causing both men to jump. Carlton zipped his fly hurriedly as he turned, giving Shawn the chance (and cover) to pull up his boxers and jeans.

A frail little woman, Carlton's elderly neighbor, stood in the doorway squinting in at them. Carlton cleared his throat and slapped the nearby radio, which had begun blaring something by Foreigner.

"Ms. Eaton," he said in a polite tone, ignoring the sound of Shawn's zipper. "May I help you?" The old woman blinked at him.

"My air conditioner is on the fritz again," the woman said in a brittle sounding voice. Shawn had met the woman once before and had wondered just how one managed to be older than dirt and still mobile. "It's freezing me out of the house. I was hoping you could take a look at it again…"

"Of course," Carlton said. He glanced behind him to make sure Shawn was re-clothed before he moved forward.

"Oh it's all right dear," Ms. Eaton said. "I didn't mean to interrupt you and your boyfriend." Carlton froze and the men shared a worried look: man-on-man action tended to rile the older generations.

"Gertrude used to like the garage as well; lots of tools." Did the old broad just wink!? She laughed happily and Shawn wondered just how senile she might be. "Did you really think ol' Gert and I were _sisters_?" she asked at the confused look the men were giving her. She turned and shuffled back toward her own house, still laughing.

Carlton and Shawn stood in shocked silence for a long moment, thinking about what exactly the woman had said.

"Dude,' Shawn finally spoke up. "Did we just find out your ninety-year-old neighbor is a lesbian?" Carlton turned to him slowly and blinked in consideration. Suddenly he was laughing and pulling Shawn into his arms.

"Go take a shower," he ordered with a kiss. "It's my day off and I plan on doing a lot more yard work." He gave Shawn a playful wink and grin as he pulled back.

"This time _I_ get to decorate the tree," Shawn called after him as Carlton left the garage in the direction of the Eaton home. He heard Carlton's laughter drift back to him.

Shawn grinned and turned for Carlton's house, humming his new favorite song under his breath as he went.

/end


End file.
